eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Sonja Arvak
Personality Sonja is a highly animated, youthful person. She talks a million miles a minute, earning the nickname "Jabber Jaws" from family and friends, and she gestures when she talks, something she inherited from her father. Many find her to be warm and personable, others view her as being obnoxious and noisy. In any case, she's highly animated and always on the go. She loves being outside playing all kinds of sports, and she loves being around other people. One might say that Sonja is the definition of a people person. She loves making new friends and she loves getting to know the friends she already has better. Sonja loves to laugh, and she laughs and smiles all the time. She enjoys a good practical joke, whether she's the one playing it, or if she's watching one take place. Some people chastise her on not being serious enough, but the truth is that she just loves to have fun. She's a joker and an extrovert and a personality that either draws you in or makes you shy away. But she's no fairy princess. Sonja has a frightful temper, like you wouldn't believe. That's one of the downsides to her chatty nature, when she's mad, she can yell herself blue in the face. She's a slob, too. She tries her best to keep her work neat and tidy, but everything else is a big mess. She leaves her stuff lying everywhere, her idea of cleaning is shoving all her clutter beneath her bed, and it's not unusual for one of Sonja's socks to turn up in strange places. On that note, it is important to mention that Sonja is not a morning person. Trying to get her to wake up early is like trying to teach a fish to fly. She always starts out grumpy and slow in the morning, though she normally cheers up after breakfast. Be warned, though she tries to be polite, Sonja sometimes forgets her table manners. Sonja lives and breathes sports. She likes watching them just fine, but what she really loves is to play them. Just tell her how to play, and she'll give it her all. Her all time favourite sport is boxing, though Sonja's also done soccer, water polo, crickett, softball, bowling, and track. She's also very competitive, and hates to lose at any sport, which, on one hand, makes her work harder and become a better player, but she sometimes goes overboard and takes on more than she can handle comfortably. Sonja has high expectations for herself, and for others. She tries her hardest to treat others how she would want to be treated, and expects the same of them. She's very proud, and it's often difficult for her to apologize and admit that she was wrong, but she makes an effort, because she was taught that it was the right thing to do. Sonja loves to love, she hugs everyone, and loves getting hugs. If she notices someone who's in low spirits she tries her best to go out of her way to be nice to that person. Even when she messes up, Sonja usually starts out with the best intentions, though things don't always happen the way she imagined. All in all, she's a happy and talkative person, eager to live life and experience all she can, meeting as many people along the way as she can. Appearance Sonja is a Caucasian female, tanned and freckled from prolonged exposure to the sun, and curly brown hair that reaches to the middle of her back, often pulled into a ponytail, the exact hue of her hair varying, growing lighter the more she is in the sun. More often than not, she wears her hair without bangs, and has really only had hair with bangs for an extended period of time in middle school, after her sister Kathryn suggested that she try a new hairstyle to change things up. Her eyes are green in colour, and she has a habit of squinting her eyes when she laughs, which, when paired with the way she crinkles her nose, gives her a youthful and carefree look about her. These eyes are framed by lashes a few shades darker than her hair, and well looked-after eyebrows. Sonja's lips are a little on the thin side, when compared with some of her sisters, but they are nice enough, and when she smiles, those lips reveal straight, white teeth, courtesy of the strict dental hygiene rules her parents put in place, and the two years of braces that she had to endure for her first two years of high school. Back when she was boxing, Sonja wore very little make-up, but now that she only boxes recreationally and is a kindergarten teacher, she will often wear light make-up, mascara and eyeliner, and earthy-toned eyeshadow for her eyes, and rosy lipstick and blush for her lips and cheeks. She's five foot five inches, the tallest of the girls in her family, with an athletic build, muscle taking the place of fat, courtesy of her many years of athletic pursuits. Sonja eat relatively healthy foods, having gotten into the habit early to be in top condition as an athlete, and she still works out and enjoys sports, which balances out desserts and splurges, but she is not what one would traditionally consider "skinny", the muscles built up from working out and training making her thicker than the non-athletic slender person. When she's working out, playing a sport, or otherwise doing something athletic, Sonja wears gray, black or blue shorts, her gray-and-white athletic sneakers, and a tank top, usually white, gray or black, or in colder outdoor weather, gray sweatpants. For work, Sonja normally wears nice dress-skirts that went past her knees, in pretty shades of blue, dark green, or dark red, and similarly coordinated button-up dress shirts, sometimes changing the routine with a pretty and colourful dress, or a nice pair of dress pants and dress shirt. When not at work or doing anything sporty, Sonja is usually wearing wearing sunny coloured peasant tops, tops with empire waists, or other tops that are light and flowy, regular sneakers, or, if she's in the mood for it, ballet flats, and numerous comfy pairs of jeans in different shades of blue. Ability Super-strength Sonja is stronger than any normal human being would consider themselves to be, able to lift things single-handedly that normally would take two or more people to lift and move successfully, bend and break things that most people would, normally, be unable to destroy, rip doors off of their hinges, and, in theory, would be able to deal more powerful blows in a fight. With training, she would become capable of accomplishing far more difficult feats, such as breaking out of restraints, removing doors much heavier and difficult than your everyday doors, doing more humanly impossible things, like lifting cars or stopping trains dead in their tracks (pun intended), and doing much more serious damage to an adversary, physically. Whether this ability has any connection to her past as a boxer is undetermined, though it is quite ironic. Limits Sonja's power is still very raw and untested, and therefore, not to it's full potential, so she is not as strong as someone with superhuman strength who had manifested earlier would be, and would be considered very weak by someone with super-human strength who had taken time to refine their ability. With that in mind, Sonja's strength, as it is, would still put a good deal of strain on her muscles, if it was stretched too far, and if she were to strike someone or something extremely hard, the force exerted would bounce back to her, and, in addition to injuring the person or thing, she would do terrible damage to herself, most likely breaking her hand, or even the better part of her arm. History: Pre-Eclipse Sonja Jayleen Arvak was born in Provo, Utah, to a German-American mother, and a Czech-American father. The fifth of ten children, life was seldom boring in the Arvak household, and, always a force of nature Sonja soon showed her family that she believed that was destined to be more than the average American citizen, filing papers at a nine to five job. She had always been very athletic, and when she was five years old, her mother enrolled her in ballet class, which she hated with a passion. She continued in ballet for six years, for lack of anything else to do, when, at age eleven, Sonja saw a flyer advertising training classes for boxing. After begging her mother for around six weeks, Sonja was permitted to drop ballet and take up boxing, and so was her life until she was about eighteen years old. Boxing, school, church, and family time. During her school "career", Sonja was able to take advantage of the sports offered through her middle school and high school, and in the community, as well, and Sonja soon added soccer, water polo, crickett, softball, bowling, and track to the list of sports she played, but her first love would always be boxing, and it was to boxing that she was most dedicated to. After she finished high school, Sonja made it very clear to her family that she wasn't planning on going to college and that she intended to pursue a boxing career full-time. She fought with her mother and father for months on end, making things very tense and akward for her nine siblings and visiting grandparents. Finally, she and her parents reached an agreement: She would pursue boxing as a full-time occupation, but she must take college courses part-time so that if anything happened and she couldn't box anymore, she would have something to fall back on. With that in mind, Sonja continued in intense training, going to matches on weekends, and attended Brigham Young University when she wasn't boxing or working as a receptionist at the local beauty salon. While in college, Sonja met a handsome young man studying to become a lawyer, James Wood, one day when she was running late for class. They became good friends and soon that friendship blossomed into young love. James was clean-cut, charming, handsome, went to church every Sunday, was a resident of Utah, and had a bright future ahead of him; Sonja's parents adored him, and Jame's parents adored her. They went out for seven months and became engaged, happier than ever, they went about their lives juggling school, work, and in Sonja's case, boxing, while planning the wedding. Alas, it was not meant to be. Three months before they were to be married, James was drafted into the army and, after the mandatory training, was shipped overseas to fight in the war. All seemed well from the relative safety of Utah, Sonja continued boxing and going to work, and even graduated from BYU on time, and her beloved James sent her back letters every week. But one cool August afternoon, she got the news that James had been killed in the line of duty, saving the life of one of his colleagues and close friends. Devastated, Sonja threw herself into boxing, doing matches, and training, training, training. She never wasted any time, and split her time between work and boxing and, little by little, she succeeded in becoming one of the best boxers in her area. But everything changed when she was twenty-three years old. It was the day of a big match, one that could mean the difference between remaining a local boxer with lots of potential, and making it to the big times (maybe even the Olympics!) and becoming known as a talented professional. She had been training extra hard, having been out for a few weeks due to a case of the flu, and was still in a bit of a weakened state, and was not able to fight to the best of her ability. She lost the match and sustained a few injuries, including a lef problem, the cause of which is still not completely certain. After being checked over by her physician and finding that the leg injury, particularly, was worse than she initially thought, Sonja was given the bad news: The injury was serious enough that, if aggravated, it could cause irreparable damage, and though she could box recreationally, she could never again fight competitively. Sonja was devastated. Now that a career in professional boxing was out of the question, the college education that her parents had insisted on and that Sonja had thought was a waste of time was now a precious asset that Sonja could use in her favour. Taking the degree in English she had earned at BYU, Sonja went back to school to get teaching credentials for elementary school levels. It took her a while, but she finally became certified to teach from pre-school to 6th grade, and considering the circumstances, Sonja was very happy. Now, with all the right qualifications, Sonja felt that a change of scenery was in order. She had lived in Utah her entire life, and while she loved her parents and the three of her nine siblings who still resided in Utah, she felt that she needed to break away and make her own life, apart from her parents' careful and loving eye, and after much thought and at the suggestion of friends and her brother, Vincent (who preferred to go by the name Sal), decided to relocate to Las Vegas, Nevada. Vincent lived there, as well as a few of her friends from college, so she wouldn't be completely alone, and one of her friends, Danielle, knew someone within the school system there who could possibly help her get a job. That was enough for Sonja, and at twenty-seven years old, she packed her things and made her way to Nevada to start her new life. The next year was quick-paced and chaotic, between finding an apartment, landing a job as a kindergarten teacher at a local school, and all the complications that came along with uprooting yourself and trying to get situated in a new environment, and her twenty-eighth birthday passed in relative simplicity. Sonja adapted well enough to her new surroundings, made new friends, did well at work, and was surprised at how much she loved her job. She would never have thought she would be good at teaching five and six year-olds their letters and numbers, but she did a fair job of it, and she fell in love with her students, who took a great liking to her, as well, and she was thankful that she had gotten a job that not only wasn't horrible, but a job that it turned out she enjoyed. That wasn't the only surprise in store for Sonja, however. That same year, she met, through a mutual friend, a police officer two years her senior named Adrian Ramirez. He was bright, intelligent, and dedicated to his job, and the two were instantly attracted to one another. After spending two hours talking at the friend's barbecue, the two made plans to get ice cream together. That date spawned another, and after that, another, and before long, Sonja and Adrian were dating regularly. Sonja hadn't gone out on many dates, after her first love, James, had died years before, and it was a different experience, the second time around. Adrian, as well, had been in a serious relationship with a woman before, and had planned on marrying her until different interests forced them to part ways. They were both older, as well, and were a little more confident than they had been in their younger years, and they were comfortable with each other. In this way, Sonja and Adrian fell in love, at their own pace, comfortable and open with one another. Things went on in a normal fashion until 2010, when Sonja discovered her ability. Sonja had a coat closet in her apartment that had a bad habit of becoming stuck, and it was due to this temperamental door that her ability was revealed. That day, the offending door was stuck even worse than usual, and Sonja was running late. After jiggling the knob for over ten minutes, Sonja became frustrated and pulled hard at the door, causing it to rip off it's hinges. She had stared at the door in her hands, seemingly weightless, and the place where it had stood, with wide eyes, unable to believe what had just happened. Still in shock, and not thinking clearly, Sonja grabbed her coat out of the closet and tore out of the house, leaving the door leaned up against a wall, too shaken to process what she had done. Later that day, upon returning home, and after carefully putting the door back in it's place, Sonja decided she had to test herself, to see if what had happened that morning was just a fluke, or if there was something else to it. She bent spoons effortlessly, carried ten heavy books in one hand as if they were pillows, and was able to single-handedly move her sofa with relative ease. Sonja wasn't sure what this could mean, and, to be honest, it terrified her. Very quickly, she decided to leave it alone, at least for now. Things were going too well for her to suddenly go nuts and try to figure out what this all meant. So she disposed of the spoons, put the books and sofa back where they belonged, and tried to go about as if none of it had happened. Sonja loved the place she was in, right now, a school-teacher in a committed relationship with a loving boyfriend, lots of friends, a big family, and everything to live for, and she decided that, if anything was going to change because of this thing she could do, destiny was going to have to come to her, because she was happy where she was. Category:Characters